


Cats & Dogs

by aldiara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: The obligatory "Laurent gets a cat so naturally Damen has to get a dog."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble series written for various prompts provided by [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

“What,” Damen demanded, “is _that_?”

Laurent ran his hand along the silky coat of the animal beside him. “A cat. A gift from Halvik. Don’t panic, she’s quite tame.”

He had not, thought Damen, sounded panicked. A touch concerned, perhaps. “That’s not a cat.” The thing reached Laurent’s thigh. It was creamy white, and complemented Laurent nicely: slender and elegant, its eyes azure, a near match of Laurent’s. As were the claws.

Laurent watched him, a tiny, impish smile on his lips, and Damen went defenceless, as he always did. “Well, it’s not sleeping on the bed.” 

“Hmmm,” said Laurent.


	2. Chapter 2

Something, Damen realised, would have to be done about the damn cat. 

Not only was she sleeping on their bed – their _beds_ , as Laurent brought her whenever they travelled – no, she and Laurent also managed to take up the majority of said beds, despite the fact that the two of them combined were still nowhere near the size of Damen. 

Then there were the accoutrements: the blue silk-twisted leash, the onyx-studded black collar.

And Laurent _talked_ to her. Constantly.

“Enough,” said Damen eventually; ignored the two pairs of slowly blinking blue eyes, and went out to get himself a dog.


	3. Chapter 3

“I fail to see what you are trying to achieve,” Laurent stated, amused. The dog – barely out of puppyhood, black, shaggy – gambolled wildly among the olive trees, ears and tail flying. 

Damen shrugged, pleased with himself, and crossed his arms over his chest. “It equals things out.”

“I see.” Laurent studied him, one elegant brow raised, reclining on the marble bench. At his feet, the white cat studiously ignored the dog. 

At last, Laurent smiled – the real, rare smile – and shook his head. “You are entirely ridiculous. Come here. And bring that idiot thing so I can meet it properly.”


	4. Chapter 4

When the dog jumps on their bed too, chaos ensues. After a lot of yowling, barking and four impressive claw marks down Damen’s thigh, both animals are finally banned from the bedroom.

“About damn time,” Damen mock-growls, but at the sight of Laurent’s face, all pretence falls away: seeing the blood dripping down Damen’s tanned skin, Laurent has gone white as the shredded sheets. 

“It’s nothing,” Damen hastens to reassure him. 

Laurent’s lips compress. “I know.” 

But his hands are already winding strips of linen around Damen’s leg, and Damen doesn’t tease. It hasn’t, yet, been very long since Kastor.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few weeks, the sight has become familiar: the tall white cat stalking the terraced gardens, the amber-eyed black dog running circles around her. Her tolerance stretches no farther than to ignore him on her forays, but at night they are often curled up together on a shared cushion. 

Damen watches them as he and Laurent walk down the steps, holding hands. He smiles when the pup comes too close and gets his ears swiped at. “Look familiar?”

Laurent frowns up at him. “As I recall, you didn’t lick my face.”

Laughing, Damen kisses him. “Well, not right away.”


End file.
